Wedding Bells A Ringin
by angela1997
Summary: After being away at college for two years Jimmy and Cindy return to Retroville for Sheen and Libby's wedding. Will sparks fly between the Maid of Honor and the Best Man? Or will they be booking seperate flights home? Sort of tie in to Roommates but you don't need to read that to follow this plot.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N; Hey! So This actually started off as a two part story for Roommates (go read and review it please ;)) but then it started spiraling out of control so it will probably end up being a fourshot._**

**_Background Info_**

**_- They ARE in college here, possibly their second or third year. Anything that happened in Roommates is also relevant to this story. Same universe guys._**

**_-Anything that occurred in LSTN is NOT canon in this story. Meaning no Jimmy/Cindy kiss. Sorry guys it's relevant to the plot._**

**_-Takes place during Spring Break._**

**_-The majority of the story will be Cindy's POV. I'll specify if it changes._**

**_Anyway read, review, enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any other trademarked items mentioned._**

* * *

"Can you believe they're actually getting married?" I asked my roommate as we packed for Retroville.

"I know." He answered. "It feels like they only just got together yesterday."

"It's crazy to think they've been together since we were eleven." I said trying to zip my suitcase up.

"It's been what? Eight years? Maybe nine, since they started dating." He said.

"I know. I remember how surprised I was when he actually found the guts to propose." I answered laughing.

"I wasn't surprised." He muttered back pulling the zipper on his suitcase. Normally he'd just pack everything into his hypercube but it got confiscated by TSA last time we were forced to fly on normal planes. He almost got arrested too when he put up such a huge fight. Luckily I was there to save the day per usual.

"Why not?" I questioned suspiciously, placing my hands on my hips.

He paid no attention to my defensive stance and continued talking. "He told me he was going to ask her. I made the engagement ring."

I gasped audibly before walking over and raising my hand to slap him. He grabbed my wrist before I could make contact and I found my voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because dear, you have a big mouth." He said emphasizing the words dear and big and tapping my nose with his index finger.

Pulling my arm from his grasp I stalked over to my bag and continued trying to pull the zipper shut.

"Sit." Jimmy ordered pointing to the top of my bag. Following his instructions I sat cross legged on the over stuffed suitcase while he zipped it up. I hoped off the bag and crossed over to my dresser to pack my jewelry.

"I'll never understand on why you insist upon packing your entire wardrobe every time we go somewhere." He grumbled good naturedly while I slipped my earrings into the pocket on the side of my carry-on.

"And I'll never understand why you can't stop your excessive grumbling." I shot back annoyed. Even though Jimmy and I had gotten closer over the years it was still difficult living with him. Especially in situations like this.

We were packing to go back to Texas for Sheen and Libby's wedding. Although we'd returned home multiple times this was different. We were actually staying longer than a weekend and we were flying there on an actual plane. Normally we'd take Jimmy's hover car but it was still a bit...damaged from when he had tried to teach me how to drive it. If you're wondering he's still angry about it.

"Cind hurry up before we miss our flight." He called from the kitchen. "Although we wouldn't have to worry about that if SOMEONE hadn't crashed the hover car!"

"I said I was sorry!" I said struggling to drag my bag to the door. "A little help?"

"Nah I think I'll stand here and watch you struggle." Jimmy answered smirking.

"Seriously Neutron? I think I just pulled a muscle." I feigned pain as I clutched my side.

"Oh my god Cindy I'm sorry. Here let me take it." He grabbed the bag and set it down next to his own while I straightened my back and walked normally to stand across from him.

"Thanks." I said grinning cockily.

"I thought you were-" He sighed when he realized his mistake. "I hate you."

"You love me."

"No no, I really hate you."

Sighing I crossed the room to where he was standing. Wrapping my arms around his neck I gently played with the hair there. Pulling him closer I rubbed my nose against his.

"Do you really hate me Jim?" I asked hugging him around his waist. I felt him hesitantly wrap his arms around me.

I felt him sigh. "No." He answered quietly resting his head on top of mine.

"It really hurts my feelings when you say stuff like that." I said acting like I was crying. Messing with Jimmy like this was both a gift and a curse. It was a gift because I got whatever I wanted, it was a curse because whenever I'm close to him like this it's hard to deny the...attachment I feel towards him.

"I'm sorry." He answered pressing a soft kiss to my hair.

"How sorry?" I asked.

"Extremely sorry."

"Sorry enough to give me the window seat on the plane?" I asked looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Yea if that's what you want-" He sighed gently pushing me away but keeping his arms around my waist. "I really need to stop falling for that."

"Yea...but you already gave me the seat so ha!" I answered sneaking my fingers into his back pocket and extracting his car keys. "I'm driving by the way."

"Cindy no. You already crashed the hover car." He protested. I quickly walked out of the dorm room we shared.

"Grab the bags and meet me in the parking lot!" I called over my shoulder.

"Cindy no! Wait! Damn it Cynthia!" I heard him grumble behind me as I dashed to the elevator. This was going to be a fun vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N; Asdfghjkl! It's not going to be a four shot! There's no way I can fit everything into four chapters! Ah brain explosion! It's gunna be a longer story. Like nine or ten chapters. How did this happen! Ahhhh!_**

**_Anyway read, review, enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any other trademarked items mentioned._**

* * *

"You know I could've caught up to you if I hadn't had to carry all of our bags down stairs." Jimmy grumbled from the passenger seat of his beat up old car.

"There you go again with the grumbling." I replied grinning. "Besides you and I both know you can't run."

"I can too run!" He said sounding like he was ten years old again.

"Jimmy sweetie you really can't." I reached over and placed my hand on his knee patting it softly if faux comfort.

"Hmph!" He mumbled turning away from me.

I sighed tiredly. "C'mon Jimmy I was only kidding."

"Mhm."

"Seriously? You're just going to shun me this entire trip?"

"Maybe." He said sneaking a look at me out of the corner of his eye.

I pulled the car over to the side of the highway and unbuckled my seatbelt so I could face him properly.

"Cindy! What are you doing we're going to miss our flight!" He exclaimed looking at me for the first time.

"I'm not moving this car until you forgive me." I said stubbornly.

"Cindy-"

"Nope." I shook my head. "I don't want to hear it unless it's forgiveness."

He heaved a great sigh and began to talk. "Look I was never mad okay. I was trying to prey on your emotions so I could gain back possession of the window seat. Evidently I'm not as good at it as you are. Perhaps I should practice." He trailed off at the end of his sentence.

"You were trying to trick me?" I asked shocked.

"Yes..." He said slowly. "I believe I just explained this."

"Get in the back ." I ordered annoyed.

"What?"

"Go sit in the back seat. I actually AM mad at you now so I don't want to sit next to you. Unless you want to endanger your physical health I suggest you move."

Grumbling he moved to the back seat of the car. "You're being ridiculous."

"Perhaps." I said mocking him. "Or perhaps I'm just giving you more time to practice preying on my emotions." I pulled onto the highway.

"I hate you." He mumbled under his breath.

"Well that sucks because I loooovveeeeee you!" I exclaimed in an overly perky voice as I continued the drive to the airport.

...Page Break...

Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed spinning around in my seat to glare at the ten year old boy behind me.

"Can I helllpppp you?" He sing-songed in my ear.

"Yes." I said smiling kindly. "Could you please stop kicking my chair?"

"No." He said thumping out another kick.

"Why I oughta-"

"Now Cindy." Jimmy croned in my ear. "You need to behave yourself, we are in public."

"Jimmy switch seats with me." I said smiling brightly. "The view is amazing!"

"First of all the shade on the window is down." I turned to my left to find his observation was in fact true. "And secondly you won the seat fair and square. Remember?" He finished his sentence with a smirk.

"I hate you." I mumbled angrily under my breath.

"Well that sucks because I loooooooooovvvve you!" He mocked in my ear.

"Oh my god I'm in hell." I said quietly.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

...Page Break...

"Cindy. Cind. Cynthia. Aurora? Cindy!" I woke up from my sleeping space on Jimmy's shoulder to find him poking at me with one of his calloused fingers.

"Whaaaa-" I whined rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Jimmy I was try'na sleep!"

"The pilot said we have about thirty minutes until we land." He explained.

"Well why didn't you wake me up thirty minutes from now?" I deadpanned glaring from under my eyelashes.

"You were snoring in my ear again."

"I don't snore!" I protested angrily.

"Yes you do!" He argued back. "I share a room and occasionally a bed with you! If anyone knows it's me!"

"I do not snore I simply...wheeze."

"Wheezing does not sound like a dog choking on a squeaky toy."

"I don't sound like that!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes you do it's like-" He let out a long snorting squeaking noise.

"Oh my god." I doubled over laughing. "If I sound like that why do you let me sleep with you?"

"You're cute when you sleep." He answered blushing.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're cute. And sometimes you talk."

"I talk..."

"Yea a lot of the time it's things like 'hate snow' and 'Humphrey'. Another favorite of yours is 'Neutroooon'." He replied grinning. "Tell me Cindy what exactly is it that you dream about?"

"Well I-"

"Attention Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts we will be landing shortly. Thank you for flying American Airlines." The voice over the intercom thankfully interrupted what I was going to say.

The plane landed smoothly and we were soon on our way to baggage claim. The only issue was that hundreds of other people were also on their way to baggage claim.

"Cindy?" Jimmy shouted over the massive noise.

"Yea?" I questioned back.

"I think you should hold onto my hand! I'd hate to lose you in all of this!" He exclaimed reaching out. I grabbed his hand interlocking our fingers and let him drag me towards the carousel. After carefully selecting our bags, we hailed a taxi and slid into the back seat.

"Well that was certainly a crowded place." I said running my right hand through my hair.

"I know. I seriously thought I was going to lose you amongst all the commotion." On the word 'lose' he squeezed the hand that he was still holding.

"You act as though it'd be difficult to find me. Hello? Bright blonde hair here!"

"Still, it was a scary thought."

I squeezed his hand after he finished his sentence and we lapsed into comfortable silence. We were on our way back to Retroville.


End file.
